Music has always been an important aspect of society. Many people perform music as a pastime, a hobby or an occupation. Chordophone instruments, and in particular string instruments, are very popular worldwide due to their versatility and adaptability to different genres of music. The most popular of the string instruments is probably the modern guitar, which includes both acoustic guitars wherein sound is projected acoustically, and electric guitars wherein sound is projected through electrical amplification. Conventional acoustic and electric guitars include a body and a neck that is attached to the body with one or more elongate, flexible strings extending between the body and a distal end of the neck.
A common disadvantage of conventional acoustic and electric guitars is that the neck is typically permanently affixed to the body of the guitar during manufacture and assembly of the guitar. As such, the neck cannot be readily displaced or separated from the body for compact, convenient storage and transport. It is known, however, to provide a guitar with a hinge mechanism between the body and the neck in what is commonly referred to as a “folding neck guitar.” The folding neck guitar allows the neck to be folded relative to the body and thereby addresses the compact, convenient storage and transport concerns of conventional guitars. However, the hinge mechanism of the folding neck guitar introduces new concerns, while failing to satisfy other deficiencies of conventional guitar designs.
For example, it is widely accepted that the hinge mechanism connection between the body and the neck of a folding neck guitar adversely affects the quality of the musical sound produced by the guitar. Specifically, the sustain of an electric guitar is diminished by the hinge mechanism of a folding neck guitar. As used herein, the term “sustain” is intended to mean a measure of musical sound over time. More particularly, sustain refers to the period of time that the sound of the guitar continues until it becomes inaudible. In general, the more rigid the mechanical connection between the neck and the body of a guitar, the longer the sustain of the guitar. In addition, a rigid mechanical connection between the neck and the body of the guitar typically improves the quality and consistency of the tone of the musical sound produced by the guitar. Thus, it is desirable to provide a substantially rigid mechanical connection between the neck and the body of a guitar. Accordingly, the majority of guitars made today continue to be constructed with a neck that is tightly fitted and glued into the body of the guitar, commonly referred to as a “set-in” or “set” neck.
A folding neck guitar also does not permit the neck of the guitar to be readily removed from the body and replaced. For a variety of reasons, musicians often desire to use a guitar having a different neck. The ease and comfort of play, as well as the sound produced by a guitar, are highly dependent on characteristics of the neck, such as the shape, weight and length of the neck. In particular, the length of the neck of the guitar determines the scale length of a guitar having a bridge positioned at the same location on the body of the guitar. Currently, the only practical way to change the type of neck of a guitar, and thereby produce a different sound and/or alter the scale length, is to use another guitar having a different type and/or length of neck. In addition to cost, using multiple guitars having different type and length necks only exacerbates the storage and transport concerns previously mentioned.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a guitar having a detachable neck is needed. More particularly, a guitar having a body and a neck that is detachable from the body for compact, convenient storage and transport is needed. In addition, a guitar having a body and a detachable neck that is secured onto the body with a rigid mechanical connection is needed. More specifically, a guitar having a body and a detachable neck is needed that does not adversely affect the musical sound of the guitar, and in particular, the sustain of the guitar. It is further apparent that a guitar having a body and a neck that is removably secured onto the body is needed. More specifically, a guitar having a body and a detachable neck is needed that permits the neck to be readily removed from the body and replaced with another neck to produce a different sound and/or scale length of the guitar.